


why can't i touch it?

by symmetrass



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Flirting, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetrass/pseuds/symmetrass
Summary: barry is in the middle of 10 existential crises but that doesn't stop him to talk with cute guys. one of them in particular happen to be a private investigator obsessed with ghosts.
Relationships: Barry/Deputy So and So
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	why can't i touch it?

**Author's Note:**

> Deputy so and so from the Sinister movies doesn't really have a name, and I thought about making up a name for him, but my bf pointed out how funny was him just being called [???] in my draft that I just left it this way lol. We don't really know much about him from the movies so I'll leave his real name for your imagination! [thought I did considered calling him Edward]
> 
> This fic is just a way to cope with Reddie. I intend to continue this, but I just wanted to put this idea out!
> 
> title comes from that buzzcocks song

Barry wasn’t really good at flirting. For starters, he never really notices when someone is flirting with him, and he can’t practice it since he doesn’t interact with anyone for more than ten minutes besides Fuches. That’s why all the attempts from the [???] to try to get Barry’s number throughout the night went unnoticed.

He knew he shouldn’t stay longer than three days to do this hit. He knew he was unnecessarily spending money just to walk around town or staying at the hotel watching tv, in an endless and uninterrupted existential crisis. It was how he ended up in a bar talking about stupid and useless shit over drinks with [???] for at least an hour. He barely knew him, but he was so genuinely nice to him that Barry tried his best not to show that he was awfully bad at friendly conversation.

His go tactic was being a listener, not necessarily a good one. Luckily for him, the shorter guy loved to talk, so everything Barry needed to do was nod and go “hmm” “ohh” every once in a while. He was giving his full attention to him, partly because he hasn’t casually talked to anyone in weeks, and because he thought he was cute.

He learned that the ex-deputy was also just passing through the town, and that he stopped being a cop a year ago. He was now a private investigator, which made Barry extremely worried at first, but he explained he was investigating the murder of a family that the hitman wasn’t involved in at all. He really admired how determinate the other was to solve the mystery, even after the authorities gave up on it.

He also learned that his new friend was obsessed with true crime novels, and paranormal stuff. He even said he was becoming sort of an expert on it, and started to talk about a bunch of horror movies Barry never heard the name of. He got a little embarrassed when he was asked what he likes to watch, when his favorite movies where cheesy 80s ones, and bad young adult tv shows. But [???] thought it was cute anyway.

Barry found himself genuinely laughing for the first time in weeks. He’s been too busy obsessively thinking what the hell he was doing with his life, not really wanting to get out of bed unless it was really necessary. Maybe getting on his forties made him realize that all he’s been doing his whole life was killing people and sharing the money with Fuches, and that wasn’t what he really wanted to do. And the fact that his “manager” keeps telling him they will soon retire, but he wasn’t sure if he should believe in that or not.

But staying there listening to the ex-deputy talk about things that wasn’t about killing someone he never heard about, and probably won’t think about them again the next time, was a nice change. It really helped that the person speaking had a soft voice, laughed at his own jokes, and was too attractive for his own good.

As they were walking out the bar, Barry offered to walk [???] back to the place he was staying, since it was on the way of his hotel, and the _detective-in-training_ was a little too drunk to walk alone. He started telling Barry about the first time he saw a ghost, or a demon, he wasn’t sure of it himself. “It definitely talked to me man” he repeated it twice, more to convince himself than Barry.

When they arrived, Barry was ready to go back to his hotel, stay up till 3am binge-watching Gossip Girl, drinking everything from the minibar. What he didn’t expect was [???] putting a hand over Barry’s chest, standing a little too close than the hitman was used to, looking up to him and saying “Do you want my number?”

“Huhhhhhhhhh” it was all that Barry said for ten seconds, leaving his mouth hang open, making the ex deputy taking his hands off him and looking down embarrassed, while all the tall and stupid guy did was frown at him. Till it clicked what “Do you want my number?” and all the talk including “Do you go to the gym? Haha you got nice muscles (add Deputy so and so checking out Barry’s arms with his own hands)” really meant. Then he finally answered “Yeah yeah, sure” in a very quiet voice.

[???] gave him a slight smile “Man you’re weird” but exchanged numbers with him anyways. Barry smiled to himself while the other headed back inside, checking out how nice [???] looked from behind and realizing how funny would it be if Fuches knew one of the few numbers on his phone was from an ex-cop. He still binge-watched Gossip Girl back at the hotel, but for most part he was distracted thinking about kissing and touching the cute detective.


End file.
